vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno Gasai
|-|Human= |-|Goddess= Summary Yuno Gasai is obsessively in love with Yukiteru as one can safely guess from just the simple name of her future diary. Yukiteru's condition and actions are recorded every ten minutes in her "Yukiteru" diary, it also provides small commentary made by Yuno in some of the entries. Its most obvious weakness is that it does not show Yuno's future at all—her condition, situation, or surroundings—unless it somehow involves Yuki. Working with Yukiteru's "Random Diary" diary, however, covers both of their diaries' individual flaws; as it has been said the two make for a perfect combo. Smart, beautiful and diligent—those who don't truly know Gasai Yuno would simply see the model student role she plays while at school. She is secretly obsessed with Yukiteru and would do anything within her power to assist him. She can be quite clingy and is highly fond of stalking him. When obstacles arise that either endangers Yukki's life or threatens their relationship, her thoughts turn murderous and she lets nothing get in the way of her path. Yuno is also able to quickly analyze and adapt to unexpected situations that may arise, and she puts thoughts into action without hesitation, performing what needs to be done without ever losing her nerves. These traits make her one of the strongest players in Deus's game, despite having one of the weakest diaries for providing self survival aid. And while Yukiteru is credited for triggering the greatest shift in future occurrences, Yuno is the one who has created the largest influence in those events. Yuno tends to carry around a box cutter with her at all times, though she will make use of other weaponry such as kitchen knives, hatchets, etc, when required. She is named after the Roman goddess Juno. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | Low 2-C Name: Yuno Gasai, "Yunocchi", "Second" Origin: Mirai Nikki Gender: Female Age: 14 (14-16 First Yuno) years old | Ten thousand for the essence of all measurements Classification: Human, Junior High School Student, Diary Holder | God of Time and Space Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, excellent at wielding slashing and cutting weapons, Uncanny accuracy (she has killed people with toothpicks, pencils, cards, and other ordinary objects, hurling them with fatal accuracy), quite skilled in infiltration (she has in more than one occasion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police), limited Precognition with her Future Diary (the Yukiteru Diary tracks intervals of ten minutes into the future, but can only focus on what's happening to and around Yukiteru) |-|Goddess= Same as before, but on a far higher scale, in additon to Flight, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation and the manipulation of reality and its aspects, Energy Manipulation, Limited Resurrection (Can only revive the body but not the soul), Creation, Limited Fate Manipulation (Should scale to Deus, who controlled all of Akise Aru's actions throughout his life according to his will, but couldn't predict that he will gain a Future Diary), Darkness Manipulation (Like Deus, she can cover people and things in shadows, Existence Erasure (Like Deus, she can erase the voids of whoever she wants), Power Bestowal (Like Deus, who granted Minene Uryu half of his powers and knowledge), Sealing (Should scale to Deus, who sealed Murumuru inside the Akashic Records), Power Nullification (Can seal others powers, just like Deus), Matter Manipulation (Like Minene Uryu, she can create artificial limbs out of her powers), Space-Time Manipulation (Shattered the boundary between the second and third world with a mallet), BFR (Banished Yukiteru to her pocket universe), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a pocket universe inside the Scope of Dreams for the sole purpose of Yukiteru living happily), Memory Manipulation (Like Murumuru, She can absorb, transfer, and erase memories), Illusion Creation (Like Murumuru, he can show people visions of the past as illusions), Time Stop (Like Murumuru, she can stop time), Size Manipulation (Like Murumuru, who shrunk the size of Deus' huge crown to fit her size) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought, injured and killed Akise Aru, who took a vice grip from Deus Ex Machina, who can generate this much energy by slamming his arm to the ground) | Universe level+ (Can create universes from thin air. Created a universe from Deus' core compressed in the Scope of Dreams which didn't have her existence in it for Yukiteru) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moved faster than the eye several times for Yukiteru Amano), likely Hypersonic (Dodged TNT sensory bombs) | Unknown (Can appear anywhere at will, including in metaphysical reality) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Universal Class+ (Can create universes from thin air) Durability: At least Small Building level (Tanked Minene's bomb that obliterated a computer room. Should scale to her own attack potency) | Universe level+ (Should she die, the universe would cease to exist) Stamina: Extremely High (Managed to walk and fight after getting zapped by a taser with her legs wet, and while being exposed to poison gas for an extended amount of time. Can kill several people with only one hand without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Infinite Range: Depends on weapons | Universal+ (Punched a hole in a parallel universe) Standard Equipment: Future Diary/Diary Yukiteru Diary (a mobile phone that can display messages from the future. In her diary, every 10 minutes writes reports about her lover Yukiteru Amano), Axe (her favorite weapon, which she is able to chop a man's head with a single blow), Knife (another Yuno's favorite weapon), Katana (Yuno cut man with a single blow. Used only once) Intelligence: Her intelligence is her greatest asset, she has displayed when she manages to outwit her opponents such as the very formidable Akise, also very tricky, skilled in setting traps, for example when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools, such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime), quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against Yomotsu to discover him amongst his copycats, excellent skills in the use of variety of different weapons, especially cutting and chopping weapons, she is also fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them rarely | Unknown Weaknesses: Mentally ill Yandere, obsessed with Yukiteru, her phone doesn't show her future, she will die if her phone is damaged | Cannot resurrect people. Deus stated he lacked the power to do so; by inheriting his powers, she inherited this weakness, as she couldn't bring Yukiteru back to life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Future Diary: Yukiteru Diary: Her diary is the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her everything about Yukiteru in intervals of ten minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yukiteru's Random Diary that predicts Yukiteru's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yukiteru, making the two a fearsome duo. Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make for it with her cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yukiteru and herself several times. She makes up most of the plans the pair uses to save themselves from the attacks of the other participants. Yuno is also very proficient at quickly determining the weaknesses of certain diary users, like Yomotsu Hirasaka and his blindness, or discovering that Tsubaki Kasugano's followers were pretending to be dead waiting ambush them. God: Yuno's status as ruler of time and space, inherited from Deus. Provides control over the cause-and-effect relationships that allows you to control reality. *'Reality Warping:' Yuno controls reality, managing events, time and space. It can create a world, a wish with the restriction that even God can not back once they leave the world of the soul. *'Creating Creatures:' Yuno can create creatures with powers comparable to her own. It can both create things from scratch, and to bestow strength. *'Dimensional Destruction:' The power of God can be used to make a dent in the fabric of reality. This can create a passage in a parallel universe. *'Destruction of the Universe:' God is the foundation that supports the existence of his universe. If she dies or disappears from the world, the universe will begin to fill the void areas, which eventually erase it. *'Creating an Alternate Universe:' To bypass their weakness (the inability to bring back the soul), God can keep on going back in time and thus creating an alternate universe. Cathedral of Causation: God exists in the illusory-abstract dimension, where the focus of cause and effect. This world of information, which can be connected with people's minds. Here are the Akashic Records - the concentration of all the information in the world. Key: Human | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi - When They Cry) Ryuuguu Rena's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were in their 9-A keys) Spy (Team Fortress) Spy's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-A) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mirai Nikki Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Murderers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Size Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Card Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Asread Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2